Speak Now
by chicky22
Summary: based on the Taylor Swift song Speak Now..n Derek's getting married and Casey needs to stop it.


Life with Derek

Fanfic Songfic

Speak Now

I do not own Life with Derek or its characters

I do not own the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift

I am not the kind of girl,  
who should be rudely barging in on a white veil  
occasion,  
but you are not the kind of boy,  
who should be marrying the wrong girl,

I can't believe I'm doing this, Casey McDonald thought to herself. She continued to walk slowly up the church stairs. I'm 27 years old I should not be doing this I'm the responsible one and Derek was always the spontanious one. She smiled as that thought crossed her mind of all the wonderful crazy schemes he had gotten her into over the years, like the prank wars in high school and the parties. Then more recent memories began to pop up like the night they told their family about being accepted into the same university and the summer by the lake, where she almost flew to live out her crazy dance dream in New York. She smiled as she thought about their first year in university and the avoiding that neither one could pull off. They spent a lot of time together in university, even with how busy he was with hockey practices and frat parties, which he always made sure she attended both, and how busy she was with dance, drama, and studying, that he made every effort to "make fun of".

In the middle of junior year they started dating it was the happiest Casey had ever been. Derek was so sweet and always told her how much he cared, which still included pranking her. They balanced each other out. She helped him be more responsible and he helped her have fun. It was perfect, until they went to tell their family. Nora and George were not supportive; Casey freaked and told Derek it was over. They didn't speak for a whole year. Until he got the great news he was drafted to the Maple Leafs right after graduation. She was his first call. Things started to get back to normal with the two, and then he started dating Tiffany.

I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel, 

She walked into the eccentrically decorated church with the ugly hot pink flowers and bows. Opening the doors she saw a friendly face waiting at the back of the church, wearing an ugly hot pink bridesmaids dress. Yuck how tacky, she thought to herself. Lizzie heard the doors open and turned to see who had come in. "OH MY GOD! Casey!" Lizzie screamed as she ran to give her sister the biggest hug in the world. "Yeah Liz, I guess I couldn't stay away for this." Casey reluctantly replied. Lizzie saw the look in her sister's eyes and asked "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming because of what Derek said." That night flew threw Casey's mind.

_Derek has been dating his girlfriend Tiffany for a year and a half now and he thinks it's time to propose._

"Casey, I need to talk to you about Tiffany." Derek said. Casey heart skipped a beat. She had wanted to tell him how she felt since they graduated university and he got drafted to the Maple Leafs. She wanted to tell him how much she missed him and how crazy it made her to see him with Tiffany. Tiffany was Derek's typical blonde conquest. She was super model beautiful, but her intelligence would always come into question. Tiffany was only in it for the money and fame. She was a snobby rich girl, who just wanted more all the time. Casey just thought it was another of Derek's wham bam moments and she would be gone within a month. This was Derek after all, but when they hit the 6 month mark Casey couldn't believe it. So, she squashed her feelings and tried to be happy for Derek, this was after all his longest relationship, including her. Tiffany must be something special, Casey thought sarcastically. "Casey, Casey." Derek said waving a hand in front of her face. "Geez, I knew you were a space case." "Oh, sorry Derek. I guess I was spacing out." Casey replied. "Well I've got something important to tell you about Tiffany and me."Maybe he's going to tell me things with her aren't working out and he's having problems. Casey thought as she held her breath. "We're engaged!" Derek said happily. Casey let out the breath she was holding. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. The tears were going to come at any second. Casey just put on a smile and blinked back the tears. She wanted Derek to be happy even if it wasn't with her. "That's great Derek." She finally spoke. "You don't sound too happy about that Casey. I was hoping for a little more support." Derek replied. "Well I just never expected you to even get married, Derek." Casey said with as much calmness as she could muster up. "What I'm not good enough to get married?" Questioned Derek. "No Der-ek! I just thought it would be to someone who wasn't a bleached blonde bimbo who only wants your money!" Screamed Casey. As soon as that was out Casey snapped her mouth shut. "Derek I'm Sorry, that came out all-" "No Casey. I can't believe you would even say that. I thought you would be happy to see me settle down, but no you have to be bitter and selfish. You're just mad that I found someone and your still alone! GET OUT NOW! Don't expect to even get an invite to the wedding either!" Derek interrupted. That was the last time she talked to Derek 3 months ago.

And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
somewhere back inside a room,  
wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.

Casey slowly came back to reality when a high pitched scream could be heard from down the hall. Lizzie and Casey both glanced down the hall to see Marti quickly closing the door with a smirk on her face. The same smirk Derek makes when he's got something up his sleeve. Boy, Marti was a carbon copy of Derek. It must be those Venturi genes. Casey thought. Marti spotted the two girls and quickly ran to her oldest stepsister. "Casey, you came! I missed you!" Marti squealed as she gave her a huge hug. "I know kiddo, it's been awhile. Now what did you do this time?" Casey asked the now smirking Marti. Lizzie just rolled her eyes and said, "Bridezilla strikes again." Casey just looked between the two girls, now neither of them were children anymore, they both grew up to be beautiful young women, but they still had their sneaky childish qualities. She loved that and would never want that to change. "Marti." Casey warned. Marti looked up at her older stepsister with that Venturi smirk. "Nothing" she said casually. Lizzie looked from Marti to Casey and back. "What did you say this time Marti?" Lizzie questioned with a roll of her eyes. Marti sighed. "I told her her dress looked like an ugly cupcake someone tried to throw frosting on to make it look presentable." "Marti!" Casey and Lizzie both shouted. Marti let out a giggle and soon all three were clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard. When all was calm Casey asked, "So where is the rest of the family?" Lizzie answered "Mom and George are at the front of the church talking to Aunt Madge, Simon is running around here somewhere, Edwin, Sam, and Ralph are trying to freak Derek out in the front church rooms." At the mention of Derek's name Casey visibly tensed. Marti and Lizzie both saw and understood immediately. "Are you going to do what I think you are?" Marti gazed in astonishment at her stepsister. Lizzie just gave a wide eyed look towards Casey. Casey nervously fidgeted. She just didn't know what to even say.

This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I loose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say:

"Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,"  
And they said, "Speak now,"

Casey started to have second thoughts. She couldn't do this. What was she even thinking? She was backing up slowly towards the doors again, but was caught by her sister and her step sister. "Casey you can do this. You two were meant to be. Marti, Edwin, and I always knew it. We never liked what mom and George did to you. They even saw it when you two avoided each other that year." Lizzie explained quietly. "Yeah Casey, Smerek has always loved you. We are all here for both of you and no one likes that stupid cupcake she only wants Smerek's money. Plus you would never make us wear these awful dresses in this hideous color." Marti reasoned. Casey had to smile at that. Marti could cheer anyone up with her simple yet observant ways. All three began to giggle again. "Your right Marti these dresses are totally tacky I would put you in a pretty purple princess dress." Casey chuckled. Marti's eyes lit up, "that would be awesome Casey!" Marti shouted. "As long as it's not pink!" Lizzie added. The three girls chuckled as they began the big plan.

Fun gestures are exchanged,  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march,  
And I am hiding in the curtains,  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,

Casey slipped into the back of the church in the very last pew away from the aisle. She could see the bridal party all take their places, but could see Lizzie pointing her out to Edwin. He gave a wave and turned toward Ralph and Sam. They all gave her a big smile, waved, and a thumbs up. She couldn't help but giggle. She looked around the church and saw her mom and George looking towards the front with calm straight faces. She could also see Emily in the crowd with her husband Sheldon. They both looked happy, but a little disappointed at even being here. Emily had told her the night before that she really didn't want to go because Casey wasn't going to be there and that Derek is an idiot for not trying to get her back. Casey couldn't agree more, but told her best friend to go. Derek needed all the support he could get. Emily reluctantly agreed. She couldn't wait to see her mom and George's faces when she made her dramatic entrance. As the music starts to play Casey looks down the aisle to see Derek. She couldn't believe it he looked great in his tux, but he was to stiff. He didn't look like the relaxed calm guy she fell in love with. There was no smirk or smile on his face and no twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Casey missed that it hadn't been there in a long time. She just chose not to say anything. Her heart started to beat faster and tears came to her eyes. She really did miss him.

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me, don't you?

As each of the bridal party came down the aisle, it all felt so surreal to Casey. She looked at each of them, and in return they gave her a nod of encouragement. She smiled. She could do this! She was going to do this! Casey thought to herself. Tiffany came out and slowly made her way down the aisle with a big grin on her face. Marti was right her gown did look like an ugly cupcake. Casey chuckled at the thought. Casey's eyes turned toward Derek. She could tell his attention wasn't on his bride. His eyes were glazed over and a familiar looked crossed his features. Casey knew that look; he got that look every time Derek and she would talk about their future goals and plans. Casey could only hope that he was thinking that it should have been her walking down that aisle.

Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"

Casey's hands were shaking, her mouth was dry. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She flashed back to every moment they spent together, and what a mistake it was to let him go like that.

Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now,"

She knew what she had to do to make it right. She only hoped Derek felt the same way. If not she didn't know what she would do if he rejected her in front of all these people.

I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only looking' at you,

The ceremony begins and the preacher says "We are gathered here today to join Derek Michael Venturi to Tiffany Marie Vander. If anyone knows any reason why these two should not be joined in Holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." There's silence as Casey slowly stands. Her whole body shaking. Casey is very aware of all the eyes locked on her, horrified looks from Tiffany and her family and friends, shock clearly on Nora and George's faces, and smiles on Emily, Sheldon, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, Sam, Ralph, and even Simon. Casey's gaze quickly goes to Derek as she says,

"I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil  
occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl."

Casey gaze never left Derek's. Shocking tear filled blue met surprised hazel. Slowly Derek turns to Tiffany with that famous Venturi smirk and the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Sorry babe, we never really did click. You never saw me you only saw the money. It's good that we quit while we were ahead." Gasps could be heard all throughout the church. Tiffany's face was plastered with anger and she began to stomp and scream like a 4 year old that didn't get the new toy they wanted. She turned quickly around and ran down the aisle harshly bumping into Casey who with relief quickly regained her balance. Tiffany was quickly followed by her little flock of hot pink bridesmaids who looked more like flamingos. Casey had to laugh.

When Casey looked back, Derek was just staring at her with that smirk. She really wanted to smack it right off of him, but then again she had missed it so much. She slowly made her way down the aisle, but right before she got to Derek she tripped. Casey could feel herself going down. Oh no this is so embarrassing. She thought to herself with her eyes closed waiting for the impact. It never came. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she could feel the warmth of someone's strong arms, so familiar. Finally, she opened her eyes to see a smirking Derek Venturi had caught her. "Klutzilla strikes again!" Derek exclaimed. From that one comment Casey new everything was going to be okay. DER-EK! Casey shouted and hit him in the arm. "Ouch, Case that hurt. It's not my fault you can't stay away and tripped right into me." It was great to get back to the old banter they had before Tiffany came into the picture. It was like they were finally back where they needed to be.

Casey took a slow deep breath and looked Derek right in his hazel eyes. "Derek Venturi you are an insufferable jerk, but you're my jerk! I love you Derek." Derek smiled, a real smile not his famous smirk, and looked right into Casey's big blue eyes. He missed her more than anything. Tiffany was just a distraction a way to forget that never really worked. He could never get Casey off his mind every thought was how would Casey react in this situation or that situation. He felt guilty saying those things to her that night 3 months ago. He couldn't blame her for saying what she said, Tiffany was only in it for the money and the fame he gained by being the star player of the Maple Leafs. Derek couldn't believe Casey was here and he was holding her in his arms again. He wanted her for so long. "I love you to, Princess." Derek whispered into her ear.

Casey stood up in shock. Her mouth gapping opened she was so happy. A huge smile broke out on her face. She through her arms around Derek and pressed her lips tightly against his. It didn't take long for him to respond back by kissing her passionately. They were both lost in each other, until a few squeals, whistles, and claps could be heard echoing through the church had them breaking apart. They looked around seeing that all of Tiffany's family and friends had left. All that was left were a few of Derek's shocked relatives and all of their immediate family and close friends. Soon those last relatives began to filter out, waiting for the next wedding to occur, and all that was left were the McDonald-Venturi clan, Sam, Ralph, Emily, and Sheldon. George and Nora slowly came out of their shock to talk to the two love birds. "We're so sorry you two. We never meant for it to end the way it did. We were just thinking of the family." Nora spoke softly with tears in her eyes. "Yeah we saw how much we hurt you that year. We wanted to tell you after that year that we were okay with it. We didn't want to stop you from being happy and if that meant being together then so be it." George finished. "We love you both, and wanted you to be happy, but then Derek left for training, practices, and games. Casey left for law school and we never saw you two together with the family anymore. Then Derek started dating Tiffany and we felt like all the chances were gone." Nora said. Casey couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She ran to her mom and tightly embraced her as they began sobbing into each other's shoulders. "Thank you. I love you, mom." Casey said softly. Derek walked over to his dad and gave into a rare Derek moment of a manly hug, a hand shake, and quiet thanks.

Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Sam, Ralph, Emily, and Sheldon couldn't contain themselves any longer. "Finally!" they all shouted. Even little Simon was singing happily, Derek and Casey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" That made them all laugh. Derek and Casey looked around at their family and friends, they couldn't wish for anything better it was perfectly dysfunctional. Derek turned toward Casey and gave her a quick kiss. "Let's get out of here." He said. "Yeah we've got a lot of catching up to do" Casey said throwing his own smirk right back at him. Derek smiled and Casey heard him say,  
"Let's run away now.  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now."


End file.
